The life of a Pirate
by Solid-Falcon
Summary: A young night elf sets out to help her fellow alliance members after a recent attack from Stitches in Darkshire, but what she didn't expect that on the way that she was to lose her memory and become part of a band of ruffians known as: The Buccaneers.
1. Default Chapter

**Writer's Note**

Yeah, I finally got around to writing a World of Warcraft fan-fiction, Dream was put on hold because a friend of mine is reading it over, pointing out mis-spells and stuff I need to change before I continue writing it, so yeah. I don't know much about the Warcraft series, but my big brother told me a ton about it, though he doesn't know a bunch about the night elves, so it might be a little off.

Well, I hope you enjoy the new fan-fiction!

All characters and stuff are copyright to: Blizzard Entertainment**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"It was four years ago when the Burning Legion released their terror and destruction upon Azeroth, many died in the battle that united the two realms known as the Alliance and the Horde. Even I fought in the epic battle in hopes of defending my homeland. When the Burning Legion was said to be defeated, the races began to re-build what they had lost, peace seemed to have regained it self, but slowly, the Alliance and Horde began to once more bicker and fight against each other."

"Once again, the war between humans and orcs had raised, the heat of battle burned in their eyes, their weapons thirsting for each others blood. As for me? I didn't look at the Horde as if they were some sort of evil creature from another world, I only saw them as an ally that helped us fight against the Burning Legion. Some even looked at the Horde as I did, and ignored the tense heat and burning anger that filled the air. I only wanted to grow back what we had lost."

"However, that was four years ago, today the two realms fight in a never ending battle, this is where my story takes place."

"My name is Moonfalia, and I'm here to tell you a little story that may interest you. Most stories people tell you are full of love and hate, well, mine is different, so just sit back, relax, sip on water or ale, and let me tell you of the tale of one Night Elf who lost her memory…"

"… It all started back in Auberdine…"


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one, How it began

* * *

**

"Come on sis! You can just walk out on me like this!"

Two young night elves strolled down a long boat dock just outside of Auberdine, a female with long platinum hair with light green feathers sticking out from behind her ears, her skin a light purple, almost pale white, painted on her cheeks was blue face paint in one straight line, and the lines ran up her cheeks, over her eyes, and up to her forehead. Her outfit was a long white gown, and over her shoulder was a large brown bag.

The other was a male, same platinum color hair only it was tied up in a ponytail, two thick strands of hair dangled down in his face. His skin was almost the same color, only a tad darker than the females, his outfit was a normal druidic robe with leafs decorated on it. Strapped to the elf's back was a staff, obviously the elf was a druid.

"Come on sis! I'm just about two days away from the Emerald Dream and you decide you HAVE to go across the ocean just so you can fix some broken down buildings in Duskwood? You'd said you be here for me when I'd go into the dream state thing!" The man cried out, pulling onto her bag. The girl flung forward a bit, then looked back at the man in an annoyed glare before responding." I know what I said, but the humans need help, that last attack done by that strange undead guy was pretty bad, and I want to go help them by repairing the buildings in Darkshire." The man only snorted.

"Why? So Stitches can knock everything back down again?" He snapped." No matter what, Stitches will come back again and he'll destroy everything just like the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, AND THE TIME BEFORE THAT!" The girl sighed and shook her head, pulling her bag away from the man's grasp." Besides Moonfalia, this is a big step for me, and I would like my little sister to be there for me." Moonfalia looked up at her elder brother and smiled slightly." I know, and I will be there for you, Fandrian." She replied. Fandrian smiled and went to grab her hand before she turned her back to him and began walking.

"As soon as I get back from Duskwood." She added." But Moon!" Fandrian whined.

The argument went on until they reached the end of the dock, where people were boarding and getting off the boat that had just arrived." Please sis, think about what you're doing!" Fandrian said following his sister right up to the boat. She sighed and turned to face her brother." I did think about it, Fand, and I'm going to go and help the humans. And don't worry! I'll be back in time for you're Emerald Dream thingie." Moonfalia said as she patted Fandrian on the shoulder."….. You promise?" He asked. Moonfalia nodded and smiled faintly as she replied." I promise. But if I don't make it back in two days then don't do it until I can get back okay?" Moonfalia then hugged her brother tightly; Fandrian smiled and embraced Moonfalia back.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Yelled the captain. Moonfalia pulled away from her brother and ran onto the boat." Be careful! And watch out for pirates! I hear they're roaming around now attacking travel boats!" Fandrian called as the boat began pulling out from the dock. Moonfalia hung her upper torso off the edge and waved to her brother." I will!" She called back.

Fandrian stood at the edge of the dock, watching the boat disappear into the evening fog." Goddess watch over her..." He whispered.

Moonfalia set her bag down beside her and leaned onto the railing of the boat, she looked out at sea towards the setting sun, what a beautiful sight. The sky was a light pink mixed with sky blue; the water was a sparkly orange, the sounds of seagulls cawing in the distance. She sighed dreamily; it was so peaceful out here in the middle of the ocean. Even the other passengers were silent. Well, it was silent until the first mate came rambling onto the deck." Alright, we won't be reachin' Menethil Harbor until crack 'o dawn tamarrah. So ya'll need to be gettin' ta bed." Ordered the first mate. Moonfalia glanced over at the one barking orders, he was a short stubby dwarf with long black hair and a black braided beard. The passengers all groaned and wandered slowly into the brig. Moonfalia picked up her bag and followed the group, ignoring the overly bossy dwarf.

That night, Moonfalia slept peacefully in her hammock that slowly drifted side to side as the boat drifted towards its destination. She murmured in her sleep, and then turned over. She was having a dream… Or was it a nightmare.

She ran through the grassy fields of her original homeland, a smile spread across her face as she ran down a steep hill before rolling into a tumble. Once reaching the bottom she laid there, arms and legs stretched out, she watched the world around her spin." Hahaha!" She laughed. Then, the sky was covered in black clouds, thunder roaring in the distance, Moonfalia sat up and gazed around, something didn't feel right. Then the ground slowly began to shift, then a skeleton hand stuck out from the ground, before long un-dead began pulling themselves up from the ground. Moonfalia got onto her feet and backed up." What is the scourge doing here?" She gasped until she bumped into something; she spun around and saw a Dreadlord looking down at her. She backed up a bit, then turned her head back to see the un-dead slowly walking towards her. She was trapped.

"What is the matter?" The Dreadlord said." We aren't going to hurt you… Much." Then he erupted into laughter as the un-dead grabbed Moonfalia's arms." No! LET GO!" She yelled, attempting to pull herself free. The Dreadlord walked over to the struggling Night Elf, he grinned at her. Moonfalia only looked up at the demon in fear; she was busy looking at the Dreadlord that she didn't notice the un-dead rogue coming up to her with a dagger in his hand. Before another move was made, a black panther like cat jumped out of the near by forest and tackled the rogue to the ground, then he pounced onto the Dreadlord. Moonfalia watched the cat scratch away at the demon's face." GET IT OFF!" The Dreadlord yelled. The un-dead looked at each other, then shrugged and let Moonfalia go, and then they walked over and began pulling on the cat's hind legs.

Moonfalia watched in shock as the un-dead attempted to pull the cat of the Dreadlord's face, not because the cat was attacking one of the strongest beings alive, but that the fact the Dreadlord wasn't acting like… A Dreadlord. The cat looked over at Moonfalia with his yellow glowing eyes." You have to wake up!" He yelled. Moonfalia blinked, her head jerked back at bit." Wake up? What do you mean?" She asked." If you don't wake up now you'll never wake up!" The cat replied as he slashed at the un-dead while standing on top of the Dreadlord's head, who was being climbed on by un-dead." I don't understand!" She called back." Trust me! It will all become clear! So JUST WAKE UP!"

Moonfalia jerked forward and her head slammed into a human's back who was sleeping on the cot above her." Ouch!" She whispered as her head fell back onto her pillow and clutching her forehead with both her hands. The human man only grunted, then went back to snoring." What the heck was that all about…?" Moonfalia muttered as she rolled out of her cot and onto her feet, she slowly wobbled her way out of the brig and out onto the deck of the ship. The sky was full of stars, and a full moon was also out. She once more walked over to the railing and leaned on it, she felt the soft ocean breeze blow against her face." Such an odd dream, I wonder who the cat thing was." She asked herself.

"Turn around."

Moonfalia blinked, then spun around and saw no one, just an empty boat." Um. Hello?" she asked, gazing around the deck. She heard no reply." I must have been hearing things…" She whispered.

"You're not hearing things."

Once more, Moonfalia blinked and quickly glanced around the ship, she saw no one." Okay, enough fooling around. Where are you and who are you?" She snapped, taking a few steps around the deck.

"That's not important right now. The boat is about to be boarded, so get off."

"Yeah right, how can you expect me to trust someone I can't see? Besides that, how do you expect me to get off the boat?" Moonfalia snapped as she set her hands onto her hips. Then a black panther dropped down in front of Moonfalia, she gasped and backed up a bit." There, you can see me, and I can swim you to safety now get off the boat!" He snapped. Moonfalia went to reply until she heard a soft cluck come from the other side of the ship. She slowly walked over to the other side, the panther only watched." No! Wait!" He yelled out in a whisper. Moonfalia slowly poked her head over the side and saw a troll face looking back at her." WAH!" She screamed and flew back onto her butt; the panther grabbed her by the belt of her dress and pulled her away from the edge. The troll climbed over the side and grinned at Moonfalia." Deh best part of boardin' a ship, they always have fresh meat." The troll chuckled as another troll, five orcs, and a few humans climbed up onto the boat, all of them dressed like pirates.

"We're being boarded… WE'RE BEING BOARDED!" Moonfalia screamed." No crap!" The panther snapped. The trolls began walking towards Moonfalia, one had two swords, and the other had an axe." I got dibs on her head." The female troll snickered." No way, mon, you got a night elf head last time! Her head is mine…" The male troll said. Moonfalia only scooted back slowly, the panther was beside her backing up also, growling at the two trolls. The crew ran out onto the deck to see why Moonfalia had screamed, and then they glanced at the pirates." What in the world is going on out here?" The captain yelled has he pushed the passengers aside to make room for him. He stared at the pirates before narrowing his eyes at them." Blacktallon Swashbucklers." The captain growled. Before anyone said a word, the stronger looking passengers pulled out they're weapons." ATTACK!" An older paladin yelled as he pointed his blade at the enemy. Then the pirates and passengers began fighting.

"Come on." The panther said, nudging Moonfalia. She looked over at the cat and nodded and the two crawled over to the edge of the boat. Moonfalia poked her head over the edge, she gulped and looked at the panther." What do you want me to do? Drown?" She asked, the panther rolled his eyes and walked behind Moonfalia and rammed his head into her butt, causing her to fall off the edge." WAHHH!" She screamed as she splashed into the water below, the panther jumping in after her.

The water was icy cold, and it wasn't all too easy to swim either, the waves made it difficult to stay up above the water. Moonfalia's head popped out of the water long enough to take a quick breathe before being dunked back under. What was that dumb cat thinking? She thought as she swam up to the top of the water and got another gasp of air before being dunked back under. She got tired quick, her trips for air got shorter and shorter until she couldn't come back up for air. _This is it; I'm going to die out here in the middle of this dark cold ocean_. She thought, she began sinking down, she reached her arm out to the surface, she couldn't hold her breathe any longer. Then something swam in between her legs, blinking she looked down to see some sort of freakish sea lion. The seal swam up and Moonfalia's head popped out of the water, she took plenty of breathes before glancing down at the seal who was taking her away from the boat." You're that cat thing aren't you?" She asked, sliding down his back and wrapping her arms around his thick slippery neck." I'm not a cat thing, I'm a druid." He replied.

Moonfalia laid her head down on his back and sighed, she was cold, wet, tired and was riding on the back of a fat sea cow in the middle of the ocean." Where are we going?" She asked, gazing back at the boat which was now up in at flame, she lifted her head and stared at the blazing boat." Oh… My…" She whispered." See? That's why I told you to get off the boat, you could have died." The druid responded." Why didn't you warn the others?" Moonfalia asked, looking back at the seal." You were the only one I was able to wake up." She stared at him, a shocked expression on her face, the cat in her dream, it was telling her to wake up, the cat in her dream must have been the very same one she was riding on now.

Just then loud yelling was heard coming from behind, Moonfalia turned her head back to see a small boat coming towards them, and the ones riding in it were the Blacktallon Pirates." Um. We have pirates chasing us." She said quickly, turning back around to the back of the seal's head." Crap, they must have seen us jump off the boat." He muttered. Moonfalia felt his muscles tighten, then he began swimming faster, no luck. The pirates easily caught up. The two stared up at a large warrior orc who only grinned back." Look at this, the druid thought he could out run us huh? Well too bad!" The orc laughed as two others grabbed Moonfalia by the arms and dragged her into the boat with her kicking and grunting." Let me GO!" She snapped. Then one orc holding her placed the blade of his sword beside her neck, she stayed silent after that." Let her go." The druid growled." Turn back to normal and we'll talk." The orc chuckled. The druid growled before noticing the orc press his blade harder into Moonfalia's skin, he stopped, and then morphed back into his normal form. He was a night elf, long dark blue hair and dark blue skin, normal druidic clothing. The two trolls grabbed the druid by the arms also and dragged him into the boat and tied him up using the ropes lying about in the boat, they did the same to Moonfalia. The orcs began rowing the boat, the two night elves crammed in the back, watching hopelessly.

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
